infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grid Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Grid Car" is the 1st episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 1st episode overall. It was made available on the Cartoon Network website on July 20, 2019 at 5:00 PM (PST), and aired on television on August 5, 2019 at 7:30 PM.https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork/status/1149355102236545026 Synopsis Tulip, a headstrong 13-year-old girl, finds a mysterious train where every car contains its own universe. Plot The episode opens on November 22, before Thanksgiving, with Tulip discussing her upcoming trip to a coding camp in Oshkosh, Wisconsin with her friend Mikayla as they walk to Tulip's house from their school bus stop. Tulip is eating a raw onion, something Mikayla teases her about. Mikayla also remarks that although she hates video games in general, she likes the one Tulip has been working on. When the two reach Tulip's house, Mikayla asks Tulip about her parents' relationship, revealing that they are divorced. When Tulip enters the house, we see her mother, Megan, for the first time. She is talking on the phone with Tulip's father, Andy, and tells Tulip that they need to talk. Tulip, ignoring her, proceeds upstairs to her room, where she sits down at her computer and begins testing her game. Consulting the book "Coding is Cool", she changes some lines in the game's code, fixing a bug which had caused one of the sprites to be unable to move. Tulip's mother calls to her from downstairs, and, with a heavy sigh, Tulip comes to the top of the stairs to talk to her. Megan informs Tulip that her father can't take her to camp because he mixed up the dates and planned an out-of-town trip for his work. Tulip is visibly upset by this, and points out a contract she had previously made with her parents --- they agreed to let her go to the camp if she raised her grade in English. Megan explains that she can't take Tulip, either, because she had scheduled shifts at the hospital where she works, assuming that Tulip would be gone the whole time. Tulip responds by attacking her parents for "messing things up" with their divorce, and being "too busy to be her parents". Tulip then retreats to her room, where she crumples up and throws a flyer for the Oshkosh coding camp. Her phone buzzes, and she notices that Andy has sent her an apology text message. After looking thoughtfully at her window, which looks out over a snow-covered field, she puts on boots and gloves, opens the window, and runs away across the field. After Tulip has walked for some time, the sun begins to set. She takes out the crumpled flyer from earlier, remarking that the 300 mile distance to the camp is "not a quick hop". At that moment, the Train passes by, with green light shining out of its windows. It stops with the door of one car directly in front of Tulip, and the sign above the door changes to read "Oshkosh". Remarking on the apparently lucky occurrence, Tulip steps on to the train, only to shield her face as a glowing ring flies toward her. She gasps, and the camera cuts away to show her waking up in a snowy landscape similar to the one she had been walking through before the train appeared, but this time in daylight. Speculating that the incident with the train was a hallucination, Tulip chides herself for hallucinating something so "boring" as an "outmoded form of transportation". As she walks along, kicking at the ground in frustration, she runs into a group of three snowmen. The head of the last is made from the spherical white robot One-One. Tulip is taking aback by the robot's sudden appearance and screams. One-One asks her if she is their "Mum", and then if she has come to bring him "the sweet release of death". Saying no to both questions, Tulip wonders aloud if One-One is a toy, and praises their speech recognition. One-One informs Tulip that they're looking for their mother, but that they doesn't know what she looks like --- she might be large, or "small, like a nurturing bagel". They ask Tulip if she is also looking for her "bagel mother", and she responds that she definitely isn't, and she isn't looking for her dad either. She tells One-One why she is going to Oshkosh, and then tells him to "go back to being a snowman, or whatever you are". One-One responds by asking themselves "What am I?" Tulip and One-One then come across a door in what looks like a large snowball. Tulip guesses that "North St. Paul kids" probably built it, and One-One claims that it is impossible to open. Tulip scoffs at this and proceeds to open it by twisting the half-lemniscate shaped handle clockwise. Behind the door is the outside of the Train, which prompts Tulip to realize she is still aboard. Initially, she is as excited by the revelation that she's on "like, a really weird big train" as One-One is by the revelation that she can reach doorknobs. She asks One-One a string of questions in quick succession, to which they respond "yes", but refuse to clarify which question they're answering. Tulip and One-One continue into the next car, the Grid Car, which is an empty room with regular grid patterns covering the walls. When Tulip steps into the car, they discover its main feature --- when pressure is applied to the walls, floor, or ceiling, a tone sounds, and a colorful cube appears. They experiment with building things from the cubes. Tulip recreates the sprites from her game, which, as she tells One-One, is called "Good Guys Poppin' Bad Guys". When Tulip admits to One-One she's only ever made one game, the robot seizes on the word "one", saying "that's my name! One-One!", with the first "One" in Glad-One's voice, and the second in Sad-One's. In an attempt to activate the ceiling of the car, Tulip takes off her left glove and throws it at the ceiling. This succeeds, causing a tone to sound and a cube to come out of the ceiling, but in the process, Tulip notices that a glowing number 115 has appeared on her hand. As she is exclaiming over this, the train stops. Tulip opens the door of the car and goes outside. She is disturbed to find that the land around the train does not look like Wisconsin, but rather a reddish desert landscape with ominous clouds in the sky. As Tulip watches, a finger of light, resembling a glowing tornado, extends from the center of a rotating cloud to a car in front of her, and we see a human silhouette get pulled out of the car into it and disintegrate. The finger retreats to the cloud, and then a column of light bursts from the cloud to the ground, making a loud noise and throwing dust in Tulip's face. Panicking, she gets off the train and starts running away from it, across the ground. When her foot gets stuck in a patch of mud, three giant creatures known as Ghoms emerge from the ground. With renewed effort, Tulip frees her foot from the mud, and the Ghoms chase her back to the train, as One-One (riding on her shoulder) sings "a wacky getting-chased song." By now the train has started moving again. Tulip manages to get back on by riding one of the wheels up to the bottom of a car and climbing up, and the Ghoms fly up after her. She runs back into the Grid Car and shuts the door, but one of the Ghoms gets caught in it and, when it tickles her face with a feeler, Tulip lets go of the door, releasing it into the room. Tulip briefly stops the Ghom with a by using the car to make a short wall, but it soon corners her and appears to start sucking the life-force out of her. Saying, "I can help, Miss Tulip!", One-One splits in half and knocks the Ghom backward, freeing Tulip. Tulip asks One-One to build a wall around the door and attempts to hold off the Ghom by throwing the Good Guy and Bad Guy sprites at it. This buys One-One enough time to build a wall, or "actually more of a house" around the door, with a small opening in it. Tulip jumps through the opening, which is too small for the Ghom chasing her to fit through, and makes it out the door, which she shuts behind her, trapping the Ghom in the room. As they sit on the platform just outside the car's door, Tulip tries to reason out her situation, saying that "even crazy things have their own logic". She asks One-One if the train has a conductor. The robot tells her that he thinks they do have one, but "he would most likely be at the engine." The episode closes with Tulip looking out over the train and at the glowing number on her hand, and saying determinedly, "I'm getting off this train." Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One *Reagan Gomez-Preston as Mikayla *Audrey Wasilewski as Megan Olsen *Dee Bradley Baker as Ghoms Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Mikayla (debut) *Megan (debut) *Andy (mentioned/pictured) *Ghoms (debut) Locations *Wisconsin (debut) **Megan's Residence (debut) **North Middle Branch (referenced) **Oshkosh (mentioned) ***Oshkosh Game Design Camp (referenced) *DolphWorld (pictured) *Wasteland *Infinity Train **Snow Car **Grid Car Trivia *In the Official Infinity Train Trailer, the destination of the train is referred to as "Osh Kosh" instead of "Oshkosh" as it is in the episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYR9pV4f0b8 This was a mistake by Owen Dennis that was noticed at the very last minute and corrected mere hours before the final episode was due. *When Tulip runs against the Ghoms, One-One (Glad-One) sings the "Benny Hill theme" to express the moment. *There is a drawing of a flower on the bus window. Continuity * Tulip witnesses a passenger get disintegrated by a portal that latches onto the train. * The picture Tulip looks at is from her family's trip to DolphWorld. * When Tulip wakes up on the train, a mysterious circular object can be seen flying away in the background. What exactly this is becomes obvious as the series continues. Videos Episode 1 First Minute Infinity Train Cartoon Network "The Grid Car" Recap Infinity Train Cartoon Network Gallery References es:The Grid Car ru:Сетчатый вагон (эпизод) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes